


Will you dance with me?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, Hogsmeade, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot, bad at feelings, embarrasing parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He never eats in the hall." Poe states."Yeah, no shit sherlock." Finn retorts."Sherlock?""Muggle stuff." Finn and Rey speak at the same time, bursting into giggles after. All thoughts of Ben Solo disappear as the desserts appear and Rey dives in for the second time that evening.However, she goes to sleep thinking of those dark eyes that stared right back at her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Niima grew up moving from house to house until she was stuck with a man named Unkar Plutt. Plutt was an unkind man, with a horrible attitude and a hideous face. She would rather keep quiet and have a roof over her head then try and go up against him. He gave her a bed, food and even let her work for him so she could earn some money, so it wasn't all bad.

She had always known she was different, even from a young age. Strange things happen, she makes strange things happen. When she was four years old and her parents had left her at a bus stop, she made the lamp post bend. When she was 7 and had been relocated to her third foster home, she heard someone in the house speak badly about her, said that "she will always be a pathetic orphan" and the glass in his hand shattered. 

Today, June 7th, she turns eleven. She looked through the letters that Plutt made her collect and saw one with her name on it. It was addressed to her, it had the location of her room an everything. She shoved the rest of the mail in Plutt's face and scrambled upstairs, dying to open it.

Her nimble fingers peeled the wax off the envelope and opened the letter inside. "Dear Miss Niima," she read aloud, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first, we await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Luke Skywalker." 

Staying silent on her bed, unable to move. She's a witch? There is a school for people like me? Is that why I made all that happen? She hears a tap on her window and sees a barn own on her window sill. She slides it up to let him and he flies to her bedside cabinet. She scrambles through her draws to find a piece of uncrumpled paper, a pen, and a piece of string and begins to write.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_Hello, I would love to go to your school but I have no idea what it is how to get all the equipment. I'm not sure my foster family will let me go and I have no money._

_I apologise for being such a hassle, I understand if I won't be able to attend._

_Yours sincerely,  
Rey Niima. ___

__She rolls the paper up and ties the string around it then attaches the letter to the owl's foot. She whispers a thank you to him and he flies away._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__It was her first day of school. She met two students called Finn Storm and Poe Dameron. Finn's a half-blood, mums a witch, and his dad's a muggle. Poe Dameron, on the other hand, is a pureblood. Both of his parents were in Gryffindor and expect him to be. They talk about quidditch for a while and they find out that Poe wants to play on the quidditch team as a beater, like his dad before him. Finn wasn't too bothered about quidditch, he watched it occasionally but was never interested in playing._ _

__She was already looking forward to her new life here._ _

__When they where in the castle they were greeted with a woman with purple hair. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." her soft voice spoke. "We are ready for you now."_ _

__"The doors open and they are greeted with students sat at four long tables under what seems to be the night sky. "It's enchanted, I read about it in Hogwarts; A History." A girl next to Rey says._ _

__"Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Kenobi would like to say a few words." The lady with purple har says._ _

__"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" The old man in brown cloaks says and sits down again._ _

__"When I call your name you will come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She unrolls the scroll in her hand and picks up the hat after calling out the first name._ _

__The girl who was stood next to Rey, who she now knows is called Rose Tico, walks up to the chair and has the hat placed on her head. It pauses for a minute before shouting out "Ravenclaw." Next are some other people she doesn't know and then it's her turn. She nervously approaches the chair then sits on it, fingers clamped around the edge. The hat is silent for a few minutes before shouting out a loud "Gryffindor." She sees the table cheer and clap loudly after the sorting hat speaks. She walks over to the table and settles in between her two new friends, Poe and Finn, as the other members of her house congratulate her, and her nerves disappear._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__Now she's returning for her fifth year at Hogwarts. she had spent the last four years making a new family and new friends. she had bonded even more with Finn and Poe and became friends with Rose Tico. This time around she would be a prefect this year, along with Finn. She wonders who else is going to be a prefect this year ad who she will be doing her duties with. will they be doing it with the older prefects? She thought to herself._ _

__"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._ _

__You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._ _

__There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._ _

__You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_ _

__You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_ _

__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_ _

__Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._ _

__So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The sorting hat sings and then sorts the new first ears, Gryffindor have seven new students this year!_

__the food magically appears once again, that always shocks Rey, and the feast begins. She packs her plate with chicken, potatoes, sausage, and more. "It always amazes me how much she eats," Poe remarks. Rey sends him a playful glare and continues to eat._ _

__"Are you trying out for seeker this year?" Finn asks her. "Poe is hoping to be captain."_ _

__"You should try out, with Wood gone you have a better chance now more than ever." Poe states._ _

__"I might." Rey looks up across the hall and her eyes meet with dark ones. Ben Solo. From Slytherin. He never eats here, what is he doing here? "Guys, why is Ben Solo here? No don't turn around that's so obvious!"_ _

__"He never eats in the hall." Poe states._ _

__"Yeah, no shit sherlock." Finn retorts._ _

__"Sherlock?"_ _

__"Muggle stuff." Finn and Rey speak at the same time, bursting into giggles after. All thoughts of Ben Solo disappear as the desserts appear and Rey dives in for the second time that evening._ _

__However, she goes to sleep thinking of those dark eyes that stared right back at her._ _


	2. Chapter 2

They had started the school year strong, with good timetables and good teachers, what could go wrong? Still, with all of this, they wouldn't be able to avoid their OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Their work form previous years had been leading up to these exams and it's important they do well, its important Rey does well. Being muggle-born with very little money, she suspects it would be hard for her to make a decent living in the muggle or wizarding world. 

She had already been looking at scholarships with the ministry for when she leaves. Being an auror had always interested her, as did being a healer. Being a teacher also seemed cool. She would get to stay at Hogwarts that way. 

On the Friday of their first week back, she eats with the rest of her house in the great hall. On some days she asks a house-elf to bring her some food so she can stay asleep for a little while longer. She should stop doing that, it always results in her rushing out of the common room with messy hair and a tie that hasn't been done. When she was indulging in her full English, her eyes met his again. 

Ben Solo.

Ben Solo was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and was, regrettably, also a prefect. She hadn't seen him very often at all, he usually keeps to himself, and they have no lessons together anyways. His mother, Professor Leia Organa-Solo, was the head of Slytherin house, which must have aggravated Ben. Having his mother be his professor was embarrassing enough and having her be the head of his house. Rey would kill to even have a family to get embarrassed about.

Professor Organa becoming the head of Slytherin had clearly infuriated Snoke, the potions professor. He was evil. He would take points off everyone, even his own house. After Leia became the head he was constantly deducting points from all houses, but especially Slytherin. Which always confused Rey, why would he want to take points of his own house?

Her lessons went smoothly today, even the one with Professor Snoke, which was strange but she didn't dare complain. It was her first night doing her prefect duties and she hadn't decided if she was nervous or excited. She was going to be patrolling the fifth floor but she wasn't sure who with. She assumed she would be with Finn, but he was patrolling the second floor. To be honest she wasn't too bothered about who she was with, as long as they get along it would be fine.

It was approaching nine pm when Finn and her left the Gryffindor tower and then went their separate ways. She walked along the corridors, head lolling from side to side, and then she was there. 

She had wandered around slightly for a few minutes before she heard footsteps approaching. The figure was tall and covered in a black cloak, she looks up to meet their eyes and-

"Ben?" She exclaims.

"Niima." He replies, nodding his head as a form of hello.

They stood around for an hour, occasionally walking around the corridors. She heard him slide against the wall until he was flat on the ground. He dove into his robe and pulled out a book, opened it, and read it, completely forgetting of her presence.

Rey had never had anything against ben and hopefully vice versa, it's just, he was a bit weird. He didn't fit in with the rest of the boys in his year. He was almost always alone and accompanied by a book.

She waits for another half an hour before sliding down on the opposite side of the corridor. "What book are you reading?" She asks trying to spark a conversation. She waits for a minute and still hadn't gotten a reply, she wasn't sure if he had even heard her. "Ben!" She speaks.

"Yes?" 

"I asked what book your reading."

"Pride and Prejudice," he murmurs, so quietly she almost missed it.

"Jane Austen? I love her books." Rey speaks, "Where are you up to?"

"A few chapters in," he says, "you like Jane Austen?" He presses.

"What do you think of Darcy? And of course, classic literature is amazing."

"He is an insufferable prick," he says, in his low, almost honey-like voice. 

"He gets better, once you have read that you should read Lydia." She speaks, clearly glad to be making conversation

"Is that also by Austen?" He asks.

"No it's by Natasha Farrant, it's really good, it's about Lydia, the sister."

"I'll buy it once I finished this," he states.

"I have a copy of it in my trunk, you can borrow it." She says. "Only if you want to." She quickly adds.

"That would be nice, thanks Rey, see you next week." he stands up and walks away. Leaving Rey to think about what just happened.

She sauntered back to the common room, with a chuffed expression on her face. She had just talked to Ben Solo and actually enjoyed it. She ley her fingers drag on the stone walls of Hogwarts, humming to herself.

Quietly whispering the password to the fat lady and stumbling through the dark corridor into the common room, dimly lit by the fire burning in the corner. She climbs up the stairs to her dorm and changes into an old quidditch t-shirt and oversized joggers. 

She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, dreaming of living in a Jane Austen story. 

\--

The sun blooms on the horizon, golden leafs blowing to brighten the earth. Shes perched on the magically extended window ledge on Gryffindor tower, enveloped by the golden sun, with her nose deep into a Mary Wollstonecraft book. She poured herself into the pages, absorbed in Wollstonecraft's writing. Reading whilst the sun is rising has always been something she loved, ever since she was a kid.

It started in her first foster home, the family wasn't too bad and they had a whole room just for books, she would spend most of her days in that room, sometimes she would wake up an hour earlier so she could read more. She didn't bring any books during her first year at Hogwarts, assuming that it would have a library. It does, an enormous one but it doesn't have any muggle books, only books from the wizarding world. 

When she returned for her second year she brought five books, this was all that she could buy, a mix of classic literature, gothic novels, and young adult novels. They lasted her until Christmas. 

For her third year, she brought five new books, and with the privilege of being able to go to Hogsmeade, which Plutt reluctantly granted. She took some money and converted it to wizard money, then when she went to Hogsmeade she bought more books. This pattern continued and it still would. 

Sometimes everything gets too much for her. Books are an escape, an escape from reality. An escape from the life she lives. She loves her life at Hogwarts, but it becomes too much sometimes, she has friends and family here, people that care about her. Whereas in the muggle world, she came from nothing, shes nothing. She doesn't even know her family's last name, she just chose the name Niima because it sounded nice. When she reads books she can pretend that she in them, pretend that she is someone, from somewhere. But she isn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Defense against the dark arts was one of Rey's favorite classes, she had always excelled in it, ever since first year. Even though she was a muggle-born, her wand-work is now almost perfect. Muggle school was never as interesting as Hogwarts, maybe its because there is magic here, most definitely because there is magic here. She never really fit in at muggle schools, at Hogwarts she was with people like her. With her friends. The teachers cared about her here, they cared about her progress and her wellbeing. Or some of them did. Professor Snoke hated her guts, he always has. The snarky potions teacher hates everyone, even people from his own house.

Perched on the edge of her chair, swinging backwards and forwards, listening to the sound of Professor Skywalkers voice filling the classroom. "The Patronus Charm is one of the most famous and difficult defensive charm known to wizard-kind. Some witches and wizards may be able to produce an incorporeal patronus, which resembles a mass or wisp of silver vapour or smoke. In some cases, witches or wizards may choose to produce an incorporeal patronus deliberately if they wish to disguise the form it usually takes. A corporeal Patronus takes the form and substance of an animal. The Patronus Charm is the only charm effective against dementors. It can also be used to send messages to people." he tells them.

"Are we going to learn how to do them, sir?" Rey asks excitedly. 

"I'll try to teach you guys how to do it, but I can't promise that you will accomplish it, its one of the most difficult spells a wizard can do, even I can barely do it. It's very rare for me to produce a corporeal patronus. Headmaster Kenobi is rather good at them, he taught me." He answers. "But for today we won't be doing any practical work." The class groans when they hear this, practical work is one of the best parts of defense against the dark arts. "Sorry to disappoint, we need to learn the fundamentals before we do anything difficult. I wonder how we will practice as well?"

"Boggarts?" A girl named Kaydel suggests.

"Not everyone is afraid of them though," Rose states, thinking back to third-year when the first cam in contact with boggarts. Roses boggart was her sister Paige, who passes away in second year, telling her off in Vietnamese, but she didn't look like Paige, she looked like... dead. Skin green and peeling off, chunks missing from her skin and her hair falling off.

"I'll figure it out. I was quite surprised that Patronus' would be coming up on your OWLs." He chuckles a little at the outrage and panic that erupts from the students. "Don't worry, it's only apart of the written section, you won't have to perform the spells."

\--

Whilst Rey fit in with her fellow students, there was always something she did that could easily separate her from her pure or half-blood students. She refuses to use quills to write with, instead always opting for some ballpoint pens. They were much quicker and easier to use than a feather. You had to constantly dip the nib of the quill into the inkpot, but with muggle pens, all you had to do was take the lid off.

She cant use her ballpoint pens, or pencils and rubbers in her potions class. the first time she tried to use them Snoke took ten points off Gryffindor. Then twenty, then thirty. she realized that she wasn't going to win and just gave up. Most of the time she uses sugar quills, it's an age-old trick that almost every witch or wizard has done. she has to be really careful around him because she doesn't want him to take points off. he once took fifty points of Gryffindor because Poe asked to take his medication. 

She failed to understand why Snoke still worked at the school and why he hasn't been fired. Probably because no one wants to take the position, or that no one wants to stand up to him. He's just a big bully. A coward. That's all he is.

Professor Organa is amazing. The transfiguration teacher. She lets Rey use her muggle stuff, she lets the other students use muggle stuff. she teaches them. she rewards them. She doesn't take points away for no reason as well. She doesn't favor students from her own house, showing them the same amount of harshness and kindness she does to any student. She treats them like adults and in return, her students act like adults.

Transfiguration is an extremely difficult subject, it was one of Rey's weaker subjects but she wasn't horrible at it. She just needed extra time to get the spells down and once she has them down she can nail them easily. She loves the bird conjuring charm. It was one of the few transfiguration spells that she got the first time she tried it. It was a beautiful spell too. The birds would flutter around her, landing on her shoulders and hands. 

She loves the Orchideous charm as well. Finn showed it to her in fourth year on the anniversary of her parents leaving. he taught her how to do it and every year they make flowers bloom from their wands as Rey remembers her parents.

When Poe suggested them, not necessarily celebrating, but remembering her parents, she thought the idea was ridiculous. Her parents always bad. They tried sometimes, her mother would braid her hair and her father would make her lunch. But they left her. They abandoned her. They didn't want her, they didn't care for her. They thought drugs were more important than her. 

Sometimes, she would imagine how life would be if she lived with her parents if they didn't leave her. Would she be at Hogwarts? Would she love books? Would she be happy? Maybe her parents leaving was for the best. Her life might have been harder with her drugged up parents. 

But sometimes she wants her mother, to hold her in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder when the boy she likes doesn't like her back. Sometimes she wants a father who can buy her nice things. 

But she doesn't have that. She tries not to let it get to her but it can be hard. But Finn's mum is amazing and cares for her like she is her own, and Poe's father teases her about boys and talks about quidditch with her. It's not the same as having a parent, but it's really nice to have someone.

\--

The potions classroom is hot and humid with all the steam from the different potions the students were making. Professor Snoke always makes them choose the first potion they make so he can see what they have remembered. they have to make it from memory which is always difficult. trying to remember the written portion of her lessons is hard but making a potion from memory is always difficult. 

She chooses one that she knows she can make, a blemish blitzer. she has made this plenty of times for herself and the girls in her year. She stands above her steaming cauldron which has the witch hazel and water in a rolling boil, she adds the diced dragon claw and stirs counter-clockwise ten times then clockwise 3 and a half times. She lets that simmer for a while as she grinds her white rose petals to a fine powder and then sprinkles it over the potion and leaves it for ten minutes.

She remembers a time in potions when she asked if it was magic or simply science. Snoke took a hundred pints of Gryffindor and gave her detention for a month. It was a genuine question too.

Once her potion has boiled and thickened into a grey, thick and creamy substance, she pours it into a glass bottle and scrapes the rest of it from the cauldron. the professor comes around and sneers at her, his anger increasing when he sees she has made a perfect potion.

He lets them leave but not before setting them the longest and most boring piece of homework she has ever been set. When she, Finn, and Poe exit the potions classroom they see the sixth years lining up to go to their lesson. "Poor buggers," Poe remarks.

"They chose it," Finn replies, chuckling at Poe's comment.

Out of the corner of Rey's eye, she sees a familiar large figure lent against the wall with two other sixth years, Hux and Phasma. "HIi Ben!" She quickly speaks. Finn and Poe look to her in confusion and ben peers down at her and gives her a quick nod and resumes in his conversation with the two Slytherins. Hux looks disgusted at what she aid and even more disgusted that Ben reacted to it, she just walks on, ignoring him before he can spit out any insults.

\--

When the three Gryffindors reach the common room Finn and Poe both burst out with multiple questions about what just happened. "Ben Solo?" "A Slytherin?" "Ben fucking Solo!"

"We were on prefect duty together and we had a conversation, that's all," Rey states plainly. 

Finn and Poe stare at her like she is an alien from the planet Mars. "And you didn't tell us?" 

"It wasn't a very interesting conversation. You wouldn't care." She replies.

"You had a conversation with dark and mysterious Ben Solo. Professor Organa's son Ben Solo. The most famous quidditch player in the world's son, Ben Solo. We would care. What did you talk about." Poe gapes.

"We just talked about books. Muggle books. he was reading pride and prejudice. Now, if you let me, I will be getting on with that stupid homework the old git set us. And reaches into her bag and sits at the table, getting started on that boring essay.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey stands on the quidditch field in a line with al the other students trying out for the team. She debated whether she would even go to the tryout's, but after a pep talk from Poe, she decided to give it a go. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of her Nimbus 2000, which was a gift from Finn's parents. The joy she felt was like no other, she didn't know if she would accept it but they insisted, after going her whole childhood never having a Christmas gift, they thought it was well deserved. 

"Luckily, there are fourteen of you trying out today, which means we can play a normal game of quidditch. Kaydel, Cal, Finn, Jessika, Rey, Sarah, and Don on one team and Drew, Maria, Jannah, Alex, Jack, Hannah, and Lucas. You all know the positions your playing, I want a fair game, you will play for an hour and tomorrow the team members will be on the bulletin board tomorrow." He releases the snitch and it flies around both Rey and Alex, who are both trying out for the seeker position, before disappearing in the air. 

Everyone pushes off the ground and the game begins. Jannah is brilliant, there is no way she won't be on the team. She was a beater last year and is trying out again. Rey hovers a few hundred feet of the ground, eyes skimming the pitch looking for the tiny golden snitch. She can see Alex staring at her, awaiting her next move. When her eyes follow the almost empty stands she sees someone sat in them, with a green tie wrapped around their neck. _Ben._

__

__What was he doing here? Probably scouting out the competition, she thinks to herself. Ben had been a beater on the Slytherin team since she had been at Hogwarts, his second year. As much as she hated to admit it, he was an amazing player. Unlike the rest of his teammates, he followed the rules and didn't play dirty. It was amazing watching him play._ _

__

__A golden speck fluttering near his head. The snitch. She leans forward on her broom and flies across the quidditch field. She can tell that Alex is following her. Then the snitch drops down the side of the stall and approaches the ground. She goes to dive into it but something pulls her back, like a hand on her broom. Its Alex. Dirty cheater. No better than those Slytherins. She ignores him and leans further forward, pushing down on her broom as she dives towards the ground. She and Alex are eye to eye, their hands occasionally brushing as they both reach out. trying to snatch the golden ball._ _

__

__She pulls up her broom before she goes crashing into the ground like Alex did. It's his fault, he played dirty, she thinks to herself. her eyes are trained on the snitch as she pushes herself up on her broom and places her feet on it, still crouched down, She reaches a hand out towards the snitch and pushes herself up slightly, attempting to balance on the moving broom._ _

__

__She's so close, just a little more. her fingertips touch the snitch and she pushes herself out more and grabs it and falls off her broom. She rolls on the green grass still clutching the snitch tight in her hands. "Rey?" She hears Poe call._ _

__

__"I'm okay." She says and pushes herself up and hands him the snitch._ _

__

__"Great job, your definitely the seeker, don't tell anyone I told you though," he whispers._ _

__

__"Thanks," she replies and gives him a soft smile. She looks up to the stand where ben was sat and sees that he isn't there anymore. A pang of disappointment runs through her. Why is she feeling this way? It's not like their friends. They have prefect duty tonight so she can ask why he was there._ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__Rey arrives on the third-floor corridor to see the older boy already there, sat on the floor against the wall, and looking bored as ever. "Ben." She speaks, as a greeting._ _

__

__"Rey," he replies._ _

__

__She sits in front of him, like last week, just closer this time. "You were at the quidditch tryouts."_ _

__

__"I was." He replies._ _

__

__"Why?" She pushes._ _

__

__"Hux wanted me to go," it was stupid of her to think that there would be any other reason, "you're an amazing player, are you on the team?"_ _

__

__"Yeah, Poe told me after I fell off my broom." She speaks. "Here," she reaches into her robe and gives him a book. Its the one she mentioned last week, Lydia. he takes it with slight cation, almost as if he thinks its all a prank._ _

__

__"Thank you, I brought you one too." He reaches into his robe and hands her a book. A picture of Dorian Gray. "I didn't know if you had read that one, you didn't mention it."_ _

__

__"I haven't read it, thank you." Her eyes look down to quickly scan over the blurb and then back up to meet his. "Have you read it?" She asks._ _

__

__"It was one of the first muggle books I read," he answers._ _

__

__"Why do you like muggle books?" she asks, "sorry, that was rude." She blurts._ _

__

__"It's okay." he replies, "my mother has a lot of them, she was raised by muggles."_ _

__

__"Your a half-blood?" She states, clearly surprised._ _

__

__"No." he lets out a small chuckle, she likes that sound. "Her parent, my grandparents were both purebloods, but they died when she was very young, well her mother did. He father, well... you know."_ _

__

__"I know."_ _

__

__"What about you? why do you like muggle books." He asks. She questions if she should tell him. It took her two years to tell Finn and Poe, but with Ben, something about him makes her feel like she could tell her everything._ _

__

__"We used to move around a lot, and one house had a whole room full of books, a library, I would spend most my days in here, sometimes I would wake up earlier so I could read more." She settles on a more blurred version of the truth. "Then when I came to Hogwarts I didn't bring any, I just assumed that there would be a library with muggle books. So I just had to wait for next year when I could bring my own." He listens as if her words are golden, perhaps something he's been waiting to hear._ _

__

__"We don't have many muggle things at home, only books, it confuses dad, he tries his best but, he's old."_ _

__

__"Your father is Han Solo, right?" Rey asks, almost bouncing with excitement._ _

__

__"The one and only." He says and chuckles lightly but it doesn't reach his eyes._ _

__

__They talk about everything and they talk about nothing. Rey thinks she could listen to his deep honey voice, with his American accent all day. She asks about the accent. "The whole family is American, apart from my Grandfather, we moved here when I was five, mother wanted to be with Luke, I guess I just never picked up the British." He tells her. Their conversation was more than words, it was gentle smiles that reached their eyes, the attention they paid to each other. It made them feel safe like they could tell each other everything. They had only known each other for a while but it felt like years._ _


End file.
